Headmistresses and Portraits
by Swallow B
Summary: Hermione would like to speak to Professor Snape's portrait. Snape is not too happy about that.


Disclaimer : The characters and basic plot belong to JK Rowling.

Headmistresses and Portraits

'I don't understand you, Severus.'

Headmistress McGonagall shook her head in frustration.

'Since your portrait has been put up in this office, you have allowed each and every one of your ex-students to consult with you, including a number of Gryffindors, you have spent so much time with Draco Malfoy that I have made a request for an extra portrait to be put up in Malfoy manor, more students have been visiting you than have asked to speak to Professor Dumbledore when I thought they all hated you -'

'Do you intend in ever finishing this sentence, Minerva?'

'I... Severus, infuriating man, you know very well what I am trying to say!'

'As well as you know my answer.'

Minerva McGonagall sighed. Since the war had ended, she was really beginning to feel her age, but she was sure she had had a lot less white hair before Professor Snape's portrait had joined the other headmasters and headmistresses in what was now her office. And Albus wasn't helping. He was following their discussion with as much eager interest as if it were one of those Muggle games he enjoyed, what were they called, something to do with pins and bowls...

'Miss Granger wants to talk to you. What is wrong with that?'

'Nothing, so long as you don't let her in.'

'Please, Severus, the girl is driving me to distraction! Please, just let her in this once, that she should leave me in peace!'

"How long were you Head of Gryffindor, Minerva ?'

'Longer than you were al... Oh, Severus, what has that got to do with anything?'

'If you were at all perceptive to how students' minds work, you would know as well as I do that Miss Granger should not be encouraged in her wild whims. The more you give in to her, the more she'll want.'

'I would say the same of Draco Malfoy.'

'As it happens, Draco really needs me. Miss Granger does not.'

'She has been asking to see you for months. She says she feels guilty she let you die. '

'I know that. She told me when she came to see me. Why does she have to make a nuisance of herself by telling me again? I got it the first time. Does she think I am as thick as Potter?'

In the corner, Phineas Nigellus Black snorted.

'Do you know what it 's like to feel guilty? ' murmured Minerva.

'Yes, thank you, I do know.'

'Minerva!' said Dumbledore reproachfully.

'I feel guilty too! If I hadn't driven you out of the castle -'

'Please, Minerva, we've been through this.'

Snape's voice had softened. The woman was annoying sometimes, especially when it came to her cubs, but he really didn't like to see her tormenting herself like this. He knew he would regret this bitterly, but anything would be better than a crying, he meant blubbering Minerva.

'All right, let little Miss Tragic in."

Well, it worked. Minerva forgot to blubber.

'Be careful.' he told her as she rushed to her fireplace as impatiently as a third-year on the way to Honeydukes. 'It isn't dignified for a headmistress to trip over the carpet.'

She ignored him.

Dumbledore was twinckling as madly as ever.

'What have I done?' thought Severus as a bushy-haired young lady emerged from the fire and ran to him as if there were no one else in the room.

'Oh, thank you, Professor Snape,' she said breathlessly. 'I wanted to tell you Harry passed his Newts in Potions -'

'I know that.'

'He says it was all thanks to you. He learned a lot from your little book.'

'I know that.'

So does Draco, thought Severus.

'And I didn't want him to use it! I'm sorry, Professor. Harry says it's a pity it was destroyed. It was destroyed in the Fiendfyre, you know. Perhaps you could help us rewrite it, under your name, of course. Oh, by the way, they are giving you the Order of Merlin, First class...'

'I know that.'

'Oh, you know ?' She looked disappointed. 'It's the least they could give you. And Harry and I went to your grave and we met Draco Malfoy. He had brought you a huge crown of daffodils and Harry had some li... Professor! ... He's gone!'

She turned to the Headmistress in dismay.

'He does that,' said Professor McGonagall apologetically. 'He was never a patient man.'

'He hates me,' she whispered, tears in her voice. 'If I had known, when he was still alive...'

'He doesn't hate you. He just wants to be left alone.'

ooo

It had been a long first day of school. Headmistress Weasley had been looking forward to curling up in the comfortable armchair in her office and reading some of Professor Dumbledore's precious parchments before she retired, but she must have dozed off. Straightening herself in her chair, she pulled off her square spectacles and rubbed at the red marks they had left on her face. It must be very late. Rythmic snores were the only sound to be heard. All the portraits around her were fast asleep. Half disappointed at not being able to have an edifying conversation with Dumbledore and vaguely wondering why portraits snore and did they snore when they were alive, she pulled herself up. Ron was probably snoring too, she thought, as she turned towards the door to their apartments.

'Well, well, Granger.'

The quiet ironic voice made her start.

'If we are to spend the next few years together, I hope you are over your crush on me.'

'Oh.' She blushed slightly and laughed. 'I was very young, very silly...'

'I know that,' said Professor Snape.

'And it's Weasley, Professor Weasley.'

'I know that too.'

Phineas Nigellus Black snorted, Albus Dumbledore chuckled and Minerva McGonagall... no, she must have imagined it. Professor McGonagall didn't wink.


End file.
